Três palavras difíceis
by Srt. Maga
Summary: Quando finalmente consegui olhar diretamente nos olhos dela eu vi pânico, mas eu já esperava, afinal, que espécie de proposta era essa que eu fazia? -Você...enlouqueceu? –Perguntou ela com a voz tremida -Estou mais lúcido que em qualquer momento.


_**Três palavras difíceis**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e todos os seus personagens pertencem ao Kishimoto-san; maaaaaaaaaas o Sasuke e o Itachi serão meeus, meeus, meeeus....Muamuamuamua.

Fic escrita sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

_**Neji's POV**_

_Passei pelo portão, essa seria a última vez; caminhei lentamente pela rua principal, apreciando cada detalhe que me passou despercebido todos esses anos; mas não caminhei tão lentamente assim pois logo estava em frente a mansão; descalcei meus sapatos e entrei._

_O lugar estava do mesmo jeito que me lembrava, quase nada mudou desde minha infância, afinal, o clã era tão conservador que esses princípios também serviam para casa. Fui com passos rápidos para meu quarto, nada naquela casa me interessava, queria deixar tudo para trás; entrei e fechei a porta._

_Meu quarto era simples, um futon, uma estante para meus livros algumas prateleiras com meu equipamento ninja e o lugar para minhas roupas, mas o melhor era a vista, se eu me posicionasse na varanda conseguiria ver a casa dela, e se realmente quisesse poderia vê-la. Não me demorei muito lá, logo não precisaria olhar de longe, peguei uma mochila e coloquei minhas roupas; de livros só guardei o que ela havia me dado de presente, reuni meu equipamento e sai._

_Mal fechei a porta e vi minha prima se aproximando calmamente pelo corredor; ela parou na minha frente e me estendeu uma pequena trouxa com alguns mantimentos, quando eu ia agradecê-la ela acrescentou um pequeno saquinho de cordão; eu sabia o que aquilo era, tínhamos discutido sobre isso antes, mas como sempre ela me convencera, naquele saquinho estavam todas as suas economias, três anos de pagamento por missões ninjas, e agora ela me dava tudo para que pudesse me manter por um tempo._

-Arigatou Hinata-sama – Agradeci

_-Seja muito feliz Neji-niisan – Desejou_

_Eu dei as costas para ela e sai da mansão, mesmo sendo noite ainda haviam shinobis por ali, mas eles não estranhariam ver um ANBU andando por lá a essa hora, na verdade, todos me cumprimentavam com discretos acenos; mal sabem eles que logo terão a missão de me caçar._

_Finalmente estou chegando aos portões de Konoha, mas tenho que usar meu Byakugan para procurar, afinal, ela também faz parte da elite ANBU, mas mesmo assim eu não consigo acha-la, então me viro, e é claro, ela está ali, sempre usando meu ponto cego para me surpreender. Nós apenas acenamos um para o outro e saímos pelos portões, como ainda estamos nos arredores de Konoha temos que manter as aparências, na verdade elas seriam bem esquisitas. Os outros shinobis achariam que estamos indo em uma missão muito longa, qualquer civil que nos visse pensaria que ela, como toda mulher, exagerara nas roupas; mas eu sabia que ali não haviam muitas roupas, na verdade elas eram poucas, o que ela mais adorava eram suas armas, e pelo jeito não havia deixado nenhuma para trás._

_-Acha que deu certo? – Ela perguntou_

-Talvez, ninguém nos seguiu

_Andamos por mais algumas horas, só parando quando o sol já estava alto, armamos armadilhas por todo perímetro e finalmente entramos na cabana, estava meio empoeirada, mas nada preocupante, haviam alguns mantimentos estocados e algum dinheiro; nós arrumamos nossas coisas e nos sentamos de frente um para o outro; agora seria a hora da verdade._

_-Então; você me fez reunir todas essas coisas, fingir uma missão ANBU e enganar o Lee e o Gai-sensei, e tudo isso para conversarmos a sós? – Ela me perguntou ao tirar a máscara._

-Não só para isso, há um motivo maior

_-E qual é? – Ela perguntou enquanto eu retirava minha própria máscara_

-Quero que fuja da vila comigo, se torne uma nukenin, que more em algum lugar distante e que se case comigo – Pedi firmemente

_Quando finalmente consegui olhar diretamente nos olhos dela eu vi pânico, mas eu já esperava, afinal, que espécie de proposta era essa que eu fazia?_

_-Você...enlouqueceu? –Perguntou ela com a voz tremida_

-Estou mais lúcido que em qualquer momento

_-Você quer que eu seja uma nukenin? Que traia a minha vila? E porque eu deveria aceitar?_

-Eu não posso mais ficar aqui...

_-E porque não? Você é um dos melhores ANBUs! Tem uma carreira para seguir! Você mora em uma mansão! Tem amigos... Hinata!_

-É por causa de Hinata-sama que tenho que partir! – Respondi com raiva

_Minha voz deve ter assustado ela, mas é melhor assim, fica mais fácil de entender o meu problema._

_-O que ela tem a ver com isso? – Perguntou com certa raiva_

_Isso é uma das coisas que eu gosto nela, o ciúme que sente por minha prima, mesmo sabendo que eu apenas quero protege-la._

-O conselho da vila, a Hokage e a família principal decidiram unir a casa principal com a secundária.

_-E isso significa? – Perguntou perdida_

-Que eu terei que me casar com Hinata-sama

_O copo que ela havia retirado da mochila e ficara mexendo sobre a mesa foi espatifado em suas mãos, e uma lágrima solitária brotou de seus olhos._

_-Você e ela? Casados?_

-É a decisão do conselho, eles não contaram a Hinata e me proibiram de fazê-lo...

_-Então ela não sabe de nada..._

-Eu não obedeci ao conselho, contei a Hinata-sama tudo que me disseram, e lhe contei o que queria fazer, ela não queria que eu fosse, queria falar ao conselho e comovê-los, mas ela me escutou e me ajudou a elaborar um plano de fuga – Contei

_-Ela te ajudou..._

_O olhar dela me parecia perdido, mas parecia vislumbrar as cenas que eu descrevia._

-Sim, se eu me for e ela apresentar seu noivado o conselho não poderá discutir o desejo da herdeira legítima.

_-Hinata noiva? – Perguntou sem acreditar_

-Sim, ela e o Inuzuka estão juntos.

_-Mas ela pode fazer isso a qualquer momento! Você não precisa fugir!_

-Enquanto eu estiver na vila tenho que obedece-los, e Hinata também, mas quando eu me for... – Expliquei

_Agora ela realmente chorava, as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto e pingando em sua blusa, nunca a havia visto chorar deste jeito, seus olhos chocolates ficavam ainda mais escuros, se aproximando do preto, mas eu ainda prefiro-os chocolate._

_-Porque... ainda não fugiu? –Perguntou entre um soluço_

-Quero que venha comigo – Afirmei

_-Porque?_

_Perguntas e mais perguntas, esse era o único defeito dela, só ela conseguia obter respostas minhas, mas eu não sabia se realmente queria falar, na verdade eu era um covarde, ela sim era corajosa, sempre soube que gostava de mim, sempre achei que era a única; depois surgiram amigos, mas meu sentimento por ela sempre foi mais forte que isso._

_Kami-sama, como custa dizer essas três palavras, é tão difícil..._

-Eu..._ – Droga, estou gaguejando _– Eu... te amo Tenten! – Afirmei

_Nem tive tempo de ver, em menos de segundos ela estava abraçada a mim, derramando suas lágrimas em meu rosto enquanto colava seus lábios aos meus desesperadamente._

_

* * *

  
_

_**N/A:**_ Sim, mais uma que eu posto antes dos meus projetos atrasados, mas eu não resisto, ela estava ali, me olhando decepcionada na minha pasta de fics... então eu digitei ela... é meio antiguinha, mas eu adoro; e sim, eu estou em uma fase em que só escrevo em 1° pessoa...e isso vai demorar para acabar...

_**Ficwriter trabalhando exaustivamente para digitar fics antigas e os dois projetos; mas graças a Kami-sama as aulas foram adiadas...**_


End file.
